hide & seek
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: "SELAMAT, MIKU HATSUNE! Kamu seratus persen cocok dengan Kaito Shion!" Miku hanya bisa menjerit saat membaca hasil ramalan Hide & Seek. Kami, cabut saja nyawanya. :: Miku ჯ Kaito ::
1. prologue

K-kenapa harus _dia_?

* * *

><p><strong>hide &amp; seek<strong>

prologue – do you want to read your love fortune?

―

Hide and Seek_ adalah sebuah situs _web_ yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan oleh masyarakat Crypton. Situs web ini bisa melayani anda dengan ramalan, games, dan lain-lain. Tapi, yang paling terkenal di situs _Hide and Seek_ adalah bagian ramalannya. Ramalannya benar-benar akurat. _Hide and Seek_ bisa menebak apa saja hal yang kau sukai, memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi dan juga bisa memprediksikan siapa cintamu. Sudah banyak orang yang menjalin hubungan cinta berkat hasil ramalan tersebut. Jadi, tertarik dengan ramalan _Hide and Seek_? Klik di sini!_

Miku mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya seraya membaca artikel _blog_ milik Rin Kagamine, sahabatnya. Dia menggerakkan kursornya, membaca komentar-komentar dari pembaca _blog_ Rin. Rata-rata mengatakan: _KYAAAA~ _Hide and Seek _memang akurat! _Atau _Aku cinta _Hide and Seek_! _Atau Hide and Seek _memang situs _web _paling keren sedunia!_

Akibat membaca puluhan komentar itu, Miku mulai penasaran dengan _Hide and Seek. _Dia menggerakkan kursornya lagi, bersiap untuk membuka _Hide and Seek. _Tapi, dia berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya, bersiap untuk menelpon Rin. Dia menunggu selama beberapa detik hingga Rin menjawab.

"Halo, Rin!" sapa Miku, riang.

"_Miku! Hai! Tumben menelponku malam-malam. Ada apa?_"tanya Rin.

"Um, aku sudah membaca artikel _blog_-mu tentang _Hide and Seek_. Aku membaca komentar-komentarnya dan rata-rata dari mereka menyetujui perkataanmu bahwa _Hide and Seek _itu benar-benar akurat."

Miku merasa Rin mengangguk saat ini. "_Mm-hmm. Lalu?_"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi kalau _Hide and Seek _itu benar-benar akurat atau nggak, karena sepertinya aku tertarik dengan situs itu," gumam Miku, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. "Jadi?"

"_Tentu saja benar! Aku nggak mungkin berbohong di _blog_-ku._" Rin menghela napas. "_Jadi, mau meramal nasib cinta, eh, Miku?_"

"T-t-tidak! A-aku―"

"'_Ingin meramal nasib cintaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa berpacaran dengan Gakupo-sensei.'_ _Itu yang akan kau katakan, 'kan?_"

"RIN! Jangan menggodaku!" jerit Miku panik, wajahnya makin merah. Terdengar suara tawa kecil di seberang sana, membuat Miku cemberut.

"_Tapi, memang begitu, 'kan, kenyataannya? Kau itu gampang ditebak tahu,_" kata Rin, tertawa lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Rin," kata Miku muram.

"_Sama-_sama," balas Rin. "_Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya! Ibuku sudah memanggilku. Dah!_"

"Dah."

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Miku menghela napas dan memegang kedua pipinya yang terbakar. "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar suka sama Gakupo-_sensei_," kata Miku, mengusap kedua pipinya. Dia menghela napas lagi sebelum menggerakkan _mouse-_nya dan membuka situs _Hide and Seek_. Setelah terbuka, Miku menggerakkan _mouse-_nya lagi, membuka sesi ramalan. Ada beberapa pilihan: cinta, uang, sekolah/kuliah, dan hidup. Miku, tentu saja, mengklik ramalan cinta. Suatu permintaan muncul.

**Masukkan nama lengkap:**

Miku mengetik nama lengkapnya sendiri.

_Miku_ _Hatsune._

**Umur:**

_16_

**Jenis Kelamin:**

○ Laki-laki

● Perempuan

Setelah mengisi data, muncul berbagai pertanyaan. Tersedia pertanyaan esai dan pilihan ganda.

**1. Masukkan nama laki-laki yang kau sukai:**

_Kamui Gakupo._

Miku tersenyum sendiri saat mengisi nama guru seninya itu.

**2. Masukkan nama laki-laki yang kau benci:**

Miku mengangkat alis saat membaca pertanyaan itu. Benci? Kenapa harus mengisi nama laki-laki yang dia benci? Apa hubungannya dengan rasa sukanya terhadap Gakupo-_sensei_? Miku membayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika ia mengisi nama orang itu. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengisi nama orang itu. "Yah, ini aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Gakupo-_sensei_." Dia pun mengisi nama orang itu.

_Kaito Shion_.

Dia membenci orang itu karena Kaito pernah membuat kodok yang seharusnya sudah terpaku dan mati, melompat ke dadanya. Tidak sengaja memang. Lagipula Kaito sudah memohon untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Miku, tapi Miku langsung membenci Kaito saat itu juga. Kaito tidak memaku kaki-kaki kodok itu dengan benar, sih. Untung Gakupo-_sensei_ menenangkan hatinya. Ya, dia juga harus berterimakasih pada Kaito karena berkat dialah, Miku langsung menyukai Gakupo-_sensei_. Miku nyengir. Dia pun membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya.

**3. Suka sayuran atau es krim?**

○ Es krim

○ Sayuran

○ Keduanya

Miku merasa bingung. Dia suka sayuran, terutama bawang perai. Namun dia juga suka dengan es krim. Akhirnya dia memilih keduanya.

● Keduanya

**4. Kado apa yang akan kau berikan kepada orang yang kau sukai?**

_Tentu saja hatiku!_

Miku tertawa geli.

**5. Lalu, kado apa yang akan kau berikan kepada orang yang kau benci?**

_Tentu saja kodok! Aku harus balas dendam sama Kaito!_

**6. Oke... Jika seorang pelayan restoran membawakan makanan yang bukan pesananmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?**

○ Memaafkannya

○ Memukulnya dengan sesuatu

○ Lari dari tempat itu tanpa membayar

● Mencari manajer restoran dan menyuruhnya untuk memecat pelayan tersebut

**7. Jika ada seseorang yang berniat untuk mengambil orang yang kau sukai, apa yang akan kaulakukan?**

_Jatuhkan orang sialan itu ke jurang... atau sumur. _

**8. Pernah terpikirkan untuk mempunyai hewan peliharaan?**

_Yep, kodok!_

**9. Setelah kau membalas dendammu, apa yang akan kaulakukan terhadap orang yang kau benci?**

_Um, mungkin membuat ia fobia terhadap kodok?_

**10. Apa yang selalu kau harapkan saat malam tahun baru datang?**

_Gakupo-sensei menyatakan cinta terhadapku. KYAAA!_

**11. Pertanyaan terakhir, kamu lebih suka sama...**

● Kamui Gakupo

○ Kaito Shion

Miku sempat merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan terakhir. Tapi, dia memilih Gakupo-_sensei_. Dia 'kan sudah menulis Gakupo-_sensei _sebagai orang yang dia sukai? Kenapa dia harus memilih Kaito? Huh, ramalan yang aneh.

Miku menyenandungkan lagu seraya menunggu hasil ramalan _Hide and Seek_. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membaca hasil ramalannya. Oh, sungguh dia berharap bahwa dia benar-benar akan ditakdirkan dengan Gakupo-_sensei_.

Dia melihat layar komputernya dan berteriak, kegirangan saat membaca bahwa hasil ramalannya telah selesai. Dia mengklik, kemudian membaca hasil ramalannya.

**Kamu adalah Miku Hatsune, seorang perempuan berumur enam belas tahun yang menyukai seseorang bernama Kamui Gakupo dan membenci seseorang bernama Kaito Shion. Kamu adalah tipe remaja perempuan setengah-normal-setengah-kejam. Kamu cepat menyukai seseorang, dan saat kau menyukai seseorang, kamu selalu kegirangan tiap kali ada kejadian menyenangkan yang berhubungan dengannya. Saat kamu menyukai seseorang, kamu tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendapatkannya―malahan kamu akan menyingkirkan orang itu dengan cara kejam. Kamu seperti seorang penguntit yang benar-benar terobsesi dengan orang yang kau sukai sampai-sampai kau berniat untuk membunuh orang yang mengganggu hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi, kamu normal. Kamu sama seperti yang lain, ingin orang yang kau sukai hanya melihat kepadamu, bukan orang lain.**

Miku mengerjapkan mata.

**Kamu juga suka membalas dendam terhadap orang yang kau benci. Kamu akan membalas perbuatan orang itu terhadapmu dengan cara mengulangi perbuatan yang sama terhadapnya. Kamu ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama denganmu saat orang yang kau benci membuatmu terpuruk atau kesal.**

Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju. Itu benar. Miku menyesap jus sayurnya.

**Tapi...**

Tapi?

**Kau tidak membenci terhadap orang yang kau benci. Kau menyukainya, tapi menutupi perasaan itu dengan kejadian buruk yang menimpamu karena kecerobohan orang yang kau benci.**

Miku langsung membelalak dan menyemburkan jusnya ke lantai. Apa? Menyukai Kaito? Tidak mungkin!

**Buktinya kamu selalu mengingat kejadian buruk itu.**

Dia mengingatnya karena dia ingin balas dendam sama Kaito! Kenapa itu harus dijadikan bukti bahwa ia menyukai Kaito? Uh, sudahlah. Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir. Ada gambar panah di pojok kiri bawah layar komputernya. Miku yang penasaran dengan hasil ramalan cintanya langsung mengklik panah tersebut.

Hasilnya adalah:

**SELAMAT, MIKU HATSUNE! Kamu seratus persen cocok dengan Kaito Shion! Sayang sekali persentasi kecocokan antara kamu dengan Kamui Gakupo rendah: hanya tiga puluh tiga persen.**

Rahang bawah Miku telah menghantam mejanya.

**Perbedaan antara cinta dan benci _hanya _setipis kertas. Rasa benci akan menghilang di hatimu, digantikan oleh perasaan suka yang mendalam, yang akan membawamu ke surga dan neraka. Tapi, jangan berkecil hati**―**tetaplah jalani hidupmu dengan perasaan ceria dan bahagia! Jujur saja, entah kenapa kami tertarik denganmu, Miku Hatsune. Jadi, kami akan berikan dua bocoran yang akan terjadi dengan hidupmu!  
><strong>

**Tiga hari lagi, akan ada badai di hatimu. Seminggu kemudian, sejarah akan kembali terulang.**

Miku tidak bisa mencerna apa maksud kedua kalimat yang tampil di bawah layar tersebut. Tapi sepertinya itu penting untuk diketahui.

**Ya, hanya itu yang kami bisa berikan padamu. Sekali lagi selamat, Miku Hatsune! Semoga bahagia dengan Kaito Shion dan terima kasih telah mempercayakan keberuntungan cintamu pada kami! Sampai jumpa lagi di sesi selanjutnya!**

**P.S. Ingin meramal lagi?  
><strong>

Miku mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menjerit histeris.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dia benar-benar menyesal sudah mengambil ramalan akurat _Hide and Seek_.

* * *

><p><strong>つづ<strong>**く**

* * *

><p>disclaimer: Vocaloid © YAMAHA<p>

keterangan: ● adalah tanda bahwa Miku memilih pilihan tersebut; ○ adalah tanda bahwa Miku tidak memilih pilihan tersebut.

a/n: uhh... tidak yakin bisa cepat apdet dengan yang satu ini berhubung fic bersambung saya banyak banget dan kado buat Rakhma belum selese-selese dan itu bikin saya stres. (ULANG TAHUNNYA BESOK. ARGH.) oh, plus maafkan cerita gaje ini orz


	2. one

Cepat. Terlalu cepat.

* * *

><p><strong>hide &amp; seek<strong>

one – slowly, the storm will come to your heart

―

Miku mematikan komputernya, melompat ke tempat tidur sambil menelpon Rin, beberapa kali menggumam kata cepat. "Rin!" teriak Miku setelah Rin menjawab telponnya.

"_Miku! Kau sudah baca hasil ramalanmu?_" tanya Rin, ada nada penasaran di suaranya.

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya dan hasilnya benar-benar -benar _buruk_," jawab Miku muram.

"_Kenapa bisa buruk?_"

"Begini kejadiannya: situs itu menanyakan siapa orang yang aku suka dan orang yang aku benci."

"_Hah? Benci?_"

"Iya, benci."

"_Aku nggak pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu sebelumnya._"

"Serius?"

"_Serius! Ngomong-ngomong, lanjutkan saja curahan hatimu._"

Miku mengangguk sendiri. "Baiklah. Lalu aku mengisi semua pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadaku dan situs ini menjelaskan bahwa aku ini tipe perempuan setengah-normal-setengah-kejam. Terus, saat aku membaca hasilnya... katanya aku ini seratus persen cocok dengan Kaito! Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau aku membencinya! Mana situs itu berkomentar bahwa perbedaan benci dan cinta itu hanya setipis kertas lagi! Ugh, menyebalkan!" Miku menantikan balasan dari Rin, tapi dia tak mendengar apa-apa selain suara tarikan dan hembusan napas. "Halo, Rin? Kau ada di sana?"

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras di seberang sana, membuat Miku harus melepaskan ponselnya dari telinga. "_Ya ampun! Aku__―aku―BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

"Aku tertimpa pengalaman buruk dan yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah tertawa. Jahat sekali..." balas Miku, masih dengan nada muram.

"_Masalahnya, Miku, _Hide and Seek _bilang bahwa kamu dan Kaito itu cocok seratus persen! Tentu saja aku tertawa. Aku 'kan menyaksikanmu memburu kodok untuk membuat Kaito menjadi fobia terhadap kodok._"

Miku berdeham.

"_Maaf,_" kata Rin. "_Jadi, kau akan melakukan apa terhadap hasil ramalan itu? Kau 'kan tahu kalau hasil ramalan _Hide and Seek _selalu akurat._"

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa ramalan _Hide and Seek _itu salah," kata Miku tegas. Wajahnya mengeras. "Aku nggak _akan_ menyukai Kaito."

"_Yakin? Nanti kamu betulan suka sama Kaito, loh. Kamu nggak pernah tahu bagaimana hidupmu berjalan, 'kan?_"

"Kamu mendoakanku suka sama Kaito, ya?"

"_Nggak. Aku cuma khawatir. Siapa tahu kamu terkena kedahsyatan karma._"

"Mm-hmm. Tapi, aku tetap nggak suka dengan anak itu."

"_Terserah kau saja._" Rin menguap. "_Semoga beruntung dengan itu, Miku._"

Rin memutuskan sambungan telpon. Miku menaruh ponselnya di samping bantal sebelum membenamkan wajahnya selama beberapa menit. Dia memalingkan wajah saat paru-parunya mendesaknya untuk mengambil oksigen.

Rasanya malu untuk mengingat hasil ramalan tadi. Seratus persen cocok dengan Kaito? Nggak mungkin! Dia 'kan sudah membuat kodok melompat ke dadanya! Sudah pasti Kaito membencinya. Kalau tidak, kenapa coba Kaito tidak memaku kodok itu dengan benar? Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kembali membenamkan wajahnya yang panas, berusaha untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Miku menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai kelas, mendapat sambutan hangat dari Rin<p>

"Miku!" sahut Rin, melambaikan tangannya.

Miku membalas lemas lambaian Rin, memberinya ekspresi masam sebelum duduk di bangkunya. Rin melompat turun dari mejanya, membalik kursi yang ada di hadapan Miku dan duduk, menopang dagu. Rin mengamati wajah Miku; ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Rin menghela napas. "Nggak bisa tidur, ya?" tebak Rin.

Miku mengangguk lemas.

"Masih memikirkan hasil ramalanmu?" tanya Rin. Dia memelintir rambut Miku.

Miku mengangguk lagi. "Ya... sampai terbawa mimpi lagi. Kau nggak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat melihat tampang orang bodoh itu di dalam mimpiku. _KAMI_, CABUT SAJA NYAWAKU!"

"Miku! Jangan bicara seperti itu, dong!" sahut Rin, menjitak kepala Miku. "Kalau kamu mati, nggak ada lagi pertunjukan komedi di sini, dong!"

Miku mendongak kepala. "Yang kaupikirkan cuma pertunjukanku di sini, ya?"

Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Err, sepertinya begitu."

"RIN!" teriak Miku. "Kamu itu tega banget, ya? Sahabatmu ini lagi bersedih, tahu!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Rin membalas teriakannya. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, Rin Kagamine gan akan menghibur Miku Hatsune yang sedang stres setelah tahu bahwa dia cocok seratus persen dengan Kaito!" Rin langsung berlari menghampiri Len Kagamine, saudara kembarnya yang sibuk merayu seorang perempuan, berbisik di telinganya dan segera menyeret Len ke bangku Miku.

Rin berbisik di telinga Len lagi. Miku mengangkat alis, berusaha menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Rin untuk menghibur dirinya. Miku melihat Len menghela napasnya, kemudian menaruh tangannya di pipi Rin, mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Miku merengut. Dia tahu jelas apa yang akan dilakukan si kembar ini.

"Rin... wajahmu cantik sekali," kata Len, mengeluarkan suara serak yang seduktif itu.

Rin mengangkat tangannya, menggenggam erat tangan Len seraya menutup mata. "J-j-jangan katakan itu, Len. Kau membuatku malu... Lagipula, banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dariku."

Len terkekeh, masih dengan suara seduktifnya. "Memang," kata Len lirih. Dia mengangkat dagu Rin, membuat Rin tersentak kaget. "Tapi, aku lebih tertarik denganmu. Mungkin karena kita mempunyai hubungan darah, ya?"

"J-jangan dekati aku, Len.. Kita ini saudara kembar―dan saudara kembar tak boleh menjalani hubungan romantis seperti ini!" jerit Rin, airmata menggantung di ujung matanya.

Len tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin. "Siapa bilang? Kita hanya perlu menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu soal ini."

"Argh, hentikan saja akting kalian!"

Jika saja Miku tidak mengerang, mungkin Len sudah mencium Rin saat ini. Si kembar menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Miku, alis mereka bertaut. "Kenapa? Akting kami jelek, ya?" mereka bertanya secara bersamaan kepada Miku.

Miku menggeleng. "Nggak. Tapi kalian selalu bertingkah seperti saudara kembar yang jatuh cinta terhadap satu sama lain. Aku bosan melihatnya."

"Masa'? Kok mereka nggak bosan-bosan melihat akting kita yang super keren ini?" kata si kembar Kagamine dengan nada sombong, menunjuk ke arah beberapa orang yang berkerumun di belakang mereka, menyahut-nyahut.

Keringat mengucur pelan dari pelipis Miku. "Uh, karena mereka terobsesi dengan sinetron bertemakan 'cinta terlarang'," kata Miku. Si kembar Kagamine mengangkat alis. "Oh, sudahlah. Jangan permasalahkan hal itu," sanggah Miku, menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

Si kembar Kagamine mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja. Kita sudah mencoba untuk menghiburmu, loh."

"Iya, terima kasih atas hiburan yang membosankan itu," sindir Miku, mengusir mereka dengan lambaian lemas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami tak bertanggungjawab jika kamu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Kaito," balas si kembar.

Miku mengerang, berdiri dan mendorong punggung mereka jauh dari bangkunya. Dia sudah sebal dengan tingkah mereka yang selalu bicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan, apalagi bicaranya yang berhubungan dengan Kaito. _Kami, _cabut saja nyawanya. Dia menutup matanya erat-erat. _Singkirkan Kaito dan hasil ramalan sialan itu dari pikiranmu_, _Miku. Singkirkan... Singkir__kan... Singkir―_

"Pagi!"

Seketika itu juga, Miku tersentak kaget, membuat kepalanya terbentur meja. "Aw, sakit...," ringis Miku, mengusap-usap dahinya. _Suaranya. Ini suaranya!_ Dia menatap cowok berambut biru yang baru saja menaruh tas di mejanya dan berlari menghampiri Len, yang, sekali lagi, merayu cewek-cewek di kelasnya.

Miku menopang dagunya, ekor matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Kaito. _Tidak ada yang spesial_, pikirnya seraya mengamati Kaito. _Tampangnya masih bodoh seperti biasa, bergerak seperti gurita__―dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti tentakel. Tch, kenapa aku bisa seratus persen cocok dengan anak bodoh itu? Menyebalkan_. Walaupun berpikiran seperti itu, Miku tetap saja memandangi Kaito dengan kepala miring ke kanan, jari mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

Kalau saja Miku tidak berusaha untuk membenci Kaito selama-lamanya, Miku pasti berpikir kalau Kaito itu keren. Tapi, rasa gengsi sudah menguasainya.

* * *

><p>"Karena kita sedang belajar mengenai Peradaban Kuno, maka kalian akan mengerjakan proyek dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim beranggotakan dua orang―aku yang akan menentukan siapa saja pasangan kalian. Setelah satu bulan berlalu, kalian akan memberikan laporan sepuluh halaman dan juga presentasi selama lima menit," jelas <em>sensei<em>. "Apa ada yang tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanku?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nah sekarang, aku akan menentukan [asangan kalian," kata _sensei,_ membuka buku absen. Dia mengucapkan nama-nama murid yang akan menjadi tim dalam proyek sejarah itu. Miku menunggu namanya disebut, berharap bahwa ia dipasangkan dengan Rin, atau paling tidak Len. Entahlah, siapa saja bisa asalkan bukan maniak es krim itu.

Tapi...

"Miku Hatsune akan bekerja sama dengan Kaito Shion."

"HAH?"

Miku bangkit menggebrak mejanya, membuat puluhan pasang mata melihat dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kenapa, Hatsune? Ada masalah dengan Shion?" tanya _sensei_.

"T-tidak, _sensei_," kata Miku lirih, duduk kembali di bangkunya.

_Sensei _tidak membalas perkataan Miku, hanya memberinya tatapan tajam. Miku merasa tubuhnya menciut di bawah tatapan _sensei_. Dia menoleh ke samping, mendapati si kembar Kagamine cekikikan, tampak senang dengan keputusan _sensei _untuk memasangkan Miku dengan Kaito.

Kami_, cabut saja nyawaku. Serius._

_Sensei _selesai membacakan pasangan-pasangan untuk mengerjakan proyek sejarah. "Aku minta kalian duduk bersama dengan pasangan kalian untuk membahas topik proyek kalian―kalau bisa kalian duduk bersama selama proyek ini berlangsung. Bisa?"

"BISA!" seisi kelas berseru.

Penderitaan Miku bertambah lagi.

Siswa-siswi―kecuali Len dan Rin―langsung berhamburan mencari pasangannya. Miku diam di tempat, memandangi bangku kosong di sampingnya. Teman sebangkunya sudah pergi―dan Kaito akan duduk di sampingnya. Ugh. Dia menoleh ke arah Len dan Rin. Mereka tampak senang, pikir Miku. Dia menghela napas seraya menoleh ke bangku di sampingnya. Kaito sudah berada di sampingnya. Miku mendecakkan lidah.

"Kenapa histeris tadi?" tanya Kaito seraya membuka buku catatannya.

Miku mengikuti. "Siapa yang histeris? Aku nggak histeris. Cuma kaget saja," sanggah Miku, memainkan pulpen dengan jari-jarinya.

Kaito menghela napas. "Apa karena ramalannya _Hide and Seek_?"

Miku mengedikkan kepalanya, merasa kaget dengan pertanyaan Kaito. "Darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Tentu saja dari Kagamine bersaudara," jawab Kaito santai.

Miku langsung menoleh ke arah Kagamine bersaudara, yang sedang melambai ceria ke arahnya. "Anak-anak sialan itu!" geram Miku, mengepal tangannya erat.

Kaito memijat batang hidungnya. "Lupakan saja omong kosong itu."

Miku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Lupakan saja hasil ramalan itu. Hasil ramalan yang kaudapat itu cuma omong kosong," komentar Kaito.

"Tidak, itu bukan omong kosong."

Kaito mengangkat alis. "Oh, bukan omong kosong? Kalau begitu, apa kau menyukai diriku?"

Mata Miku melebar. _Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sikap santai? ! _"T-tidak, sih. Tapi 'kan―"

"Nah, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, berarti hasil ramalan itu cuma omong kosong," kata Kaito, memotong perkataan Miku. "Ramalan bodoh seperti itu nggak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu; kau sendiri yang menentukan jalan hidupmu."

Miku mengerjapkan mata. Apa ini cuma perasaannya atau Kaito _memang _mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia menatap dalam mata Kaito, kemudian mengangguk-angguk sendiri. _Dia memang serius_. Jujur saja dia merasa aneh dengan wajah serius Kaito. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sering tampang bodoh yang ia tampakkan tiap kali memakan es krim.

Miku menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai ramalan itu," kata Miku. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Kaito.

Miku mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen ke meja. "Jadi," kata Miku, "tema proyek kita apa?"

"Kota kuno kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Yunani!" sahut Miku. Kaito menyambutnya dengan kerutan dahi. Miku terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengerti apa maksud dari kerutan dahi tersebut; dia salah menjawab. Miku tertawa canggung, "M-maksudku Athena."

"Athena, ya? Boleh juga," gumam Kaito, menulis tema proyek mereka di buku catatan. Miku mengikuti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan bel. Suara sahutan murid-murid mengikuti dentingan bel, buru-buru memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Ingat, walaupun jangka waktu proyek ini tergolong lama, kalian harus mengerjakan proyek ini dengan baik! Jangan main-main!" sang _sensei _berseru.

"Baik!"

Miku menyandang tas selempangnya di bahu, melangkah ringan ke ambang pintu. Dia berniat untuk bersantai di rumahnya sebelum Kaito menyeretnya keluar dari sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Maaf ya, Miku-<em>senpai<em>, atas kelakuan kakakku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kaiko. Tenang saja," kata Miku pada gadis berambut biru yang sedang menyuguhkan jus jeruk padanya.

Kaiko memeluk nampan kayunya. Mulutnya mengerucut. "Yakin? Miku-_senpai _terlihat lelah, sih. Aku khawatir kalau Kaito-_nii _melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu."

Miku tertawa. "Dia memang melakukan sesuatu padaku: menyeretku ke sini tanpa alasan."

"Tanpa alasan apanya? Aku menyeretmu ke sini karena kita akan mengerjakan proyek, tahu," kata Kaito, bergabung dalam percakapan antara Miku dan Kaiko. Dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus putih polos, dia muncul di hadapan mereka.

Miku merengut. "Paling tidak, beritahu aku dulu sebelum menyeretku ke sini, maniak es krim!" teriaknya.

"Cih, terserah kau saja," Kaito mendengus.

_TOK TOK._

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah Kaito. Kaito langsung berlari membuka pintu. Karena penasaran, Miku berjinjit dan melongokkan kepala. Dia menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah jambu, memakai gaun berwarna pastel dan selop, sedang memegang mangkuk besar.

"Luka," kata Kaito, lirih. "Hai."

"Hai," balas perempuan bernama Luka itu. Luka menyerahkan mangkuk besar itu kepada Kaito. "Dari ibuku."

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Kaito seraya mengambil mangkuk besar itu.

"Kalau begitu, um, aku permisi. Salam untuk adikmu."

"Salam juga untuk ibumu."

Luka mengangguk sebelum berjalan pergi. Melihat itu, Miku bergegas duduk, takut ketahuan. Dia menoleh ke arah Kaiko, yang ternyata mengawasi tingkah laku Miku.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Canggung sekali," komentar Miku, matanya dikilati oleh rasa penasaran.

"Yang barusan datang?" tanya Kaiko. Melihat Miku mengangguk, Kaiko menjawab, "Dia itu tetangga kami, Luka Megurine. Dia juga mantan pacar Kaito-_nii. _Mungkin karena itu mereka terlihat canggung tiap kali mereka bertemu."

"Oh."

_Tiga hari lagi, akan ada badai di hatimu_.

Entah kenapa Miku teringat dengan hasil ramalannya. _Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud ramalan itu, _pikir Miku. _Tapi, bukannya ini terlalu cepat? _tanya Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun dia mengingat perkataan Kaito sebelumnya.

"_Nah, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, berarti hasil ramalan itu cuma omong kosong. Ramalan bodoh seperti itu nggak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu; kau sendiri yang menentukan jalan hidupmu."_

Miku tersenyum tipis. Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa ramalan itu omong kosong belaka. Dia _hanya _bisa berharap.

* * *

><p><strong>つづ<strong>**く**

* * *

><p>disclaimer: Vocaloid © YAMAHA<p>

a/n: maafkan chapter ini orz kok gaje banget ya. Agh! -_- btw, sifat Rin dan Len diambil dari karakter OHSHC, Hikaru Hitachiin dan Kaoru Hitachiin. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf!


End file.
